


Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 9

by hadrizzzzz



Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [9]
Category: Power Rangers, The Owl House (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hadrizzzzz/pseuds/hadrizzzzz
Summary: Scorpius plans to take over The Boiling Isles but is faced by an admirer who is disrupting his plans. Meanwhile Luz discovers Gus's feelings towards Willow and plans to help him with it.
Series: Power Rangers: Owl Spirits [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707613
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Power Rangers: Owl Spirits Episode 9

POWER RANGERS: OWL SPIRITS  
Episode 9: Love stings  
(Scorpius and Widow are at the throne room discussing with each other)  
Scorpius: Yet another one of our friends have fallen! That just leaves the both of us.  
Widow: Yes Scorpius just the both of us! (Goes up to Scorpius and tries to hug him with her 6 arms)  
Scorpius: (Breaks free) What’s wrong with you Widow! Enough I’ll take on the Power Rangers myself and after I defeat them The Emperor will love me and I get to be his second in command! And when he’s asleep I’ll sting him with my poison and I’ll be the one in charge HAHAHA!!! (Laughs pridefully)  
Widow: But you know every emperor needs an empress by his side……………. (Tries flirtingly hugging Scorpius)  
Scorpius: What is wrong with you! (Breaks free from Widow’s hug) You’ve been acting very strange towards me especially when the others are not around! You know what Widow just take a seat while I wreak havoc at Bonesborough! (Storms off) And also I won’t be needing your help! (Continues walking)  
(Widow then feels depressed that Scorpius is shutting her out and goes to Lilith for help)  
Widow: Hey Lilith can I talk to you for a second?  
Lilith: Sure. But please hurry as I’m on a rather tight schedule today.  
Widow: So the thing is that you know Scorpius right?  
Lilith: Your big meaty scorpion friend uh huh why?  
Widow: The truth is that I had very strong feelings for him for a very long time now but he seems to not be reciprocating. And sadly for me he doesn’t seem to be thinking highly of me and shuts me out no matter how hard I try! I don’t know how to make him notice me and more importantly fall for me! I know that I’m a black widow spider but for once I want to have someone by my side to rule with for eternity!  
Lilith: Hmmmmmm…………….. well for starters try to appeal to his ego. Men love that. And maybe you should go along with him during his rampage of mass destruction and show him what you’re made of! If you show him that you can hold your own and contribute he will definitely notice your capability and he’ll fall for you in no time! So what are you standing around go!  
Widow: Thank you so much Scorpius will be so proud! (Scurries off)  
Lilith: (Walks off and smiles evilly to herself) Hmph anything to get the Power Rangers to be destroyed.  
(Meanwhile at Hexside Luz notices Gus waiting anxiously)  
Luz: Hey Gus what’s up! You look nervous………. (Nudges Gus)  
Gus: Oh nothing just waiting for Willow. What’s taking her so long?! How’s my hair? (Tries to brush it up nicely)  
Luz: Woah woah slow down class just ended she’ll be here soon. Besides what are you so nervous about seeing her today?  
Gus: No the thing is that quarterly on the second Wednesday of the month Willow and I will usually meet up and go to a restaurant and try something new on the menu. We’ve been keeping up this tradition ever since we started being friends and I’m just really excited and nervous about it that’s all! We’re going to the pizza place down the street later.  
Luz: Pizza place? Nobody told me about a pizza place! I love pizza can I come along too?!  
Gus: I would love to ask you to come along but……………. it’s just that it’s a me and Willow thing alright! If you were there it would just…………… ruin it no offense. And how do I look? (Starts acting self-conscious)  
Luz: Ahhh I see what’s going on………………….. Worrying about your image, going to a restaurant and only the two of you I know what this is………………… you have a crush on Willow don’t you! (Nudges Gus as she continuously teases him)  
Gus: No I don’t! I just…………………… like her a lot as a friend okay. She was my only friend I ever had before I met you Luz! And because of that she means a lot to me okay.  
Luz: Yes she means so much to you that you’re taking her out on a date to a pizza place! (Nudges Gus again) What pizza is this lovely couple gonna share later I wonder??? (Smiles at Gus)  
Gus: It’s not a date! And we’re just gonna order the squid eyeball pizza with tentacles! It’s the signature dish. You can go try it some time!  
Luz: Uhhhh hard pass on that! But it doesn’t matter because it’s still a date and you like her! (Smiles at Gus in a goofy manner)  
Gus: I don’t like Willow!  
(Willow then suddenly appears)  
Willow: Gus what did you say about me?! You don’t like me anymore?!  
Gus: No nooooo it wasn’t that it was just……………….  
Luz: Oh don’t worry Willow he was just talking about that thing about you two going to the pizza place later together! (Smiles at Gus)  
Willow: Oh yeah I almost forgot about it! Yeah just let me put my stuff first and we can get moving.  
(Their morphers then buzz)  
Luz: Well unfortunately your pizza date has to be postponed. Let’s go guys!  
Gus: (Whispers under his breath) It’s not a date………………………..  
(The trio then run off)  
(Scene then moves to Bonesborough where Scorpius is wreaking havoc)  
Scorpius: Everyone bow down to your new emperor! (Destroys the place)  
(The trio then arrive on time with Eda who happens to be there as well)  
Luz: Eda you’re here!  
Eda: And right on time! This guy made me lose all my customers!  
Luz: Time to teach this guy a lesson. Ready?!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Spirit of the owl power up!  
(The four of them then morph into Power Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: HAIYAH!!!  
Luz: Hey you chose the wrong day to mess with us!  
Scorpius: Oh really? Come at me!  
(The four of them then run towards Scorpius and start fighting him)  
Luz: Haiyah! (Attacks Scorpius)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Scorpius)  
Gus: Heeyah! (Attacks Scorpius)  
Eda: Let’s see if you like this! (Hits Scorpius with her staff)  
(Scorpius then uses his large tail to hit them back)  
Scorpius: Take this! (Attacks them with tail)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Ahhhhh!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Scorpius: Haha!  
(The foursome then gets up)  
Eda: Hey big guy you need more than that to defeat us you know………  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then ready themselves to attack)  
Scorpius: Cmon my team members were weak I could’ve single-handedly taken you all down a long time ago! (Readies his stinger)  
(Just as he does so Widow then appears out of nowhere and blindsides the Rangers)  
Widow: Haiyah!! (Slashes all four Rangers)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Scorpius: (Surprised) Widow what are you doing here?!  
Widow: I’m here to help you my dear Scorpius!  
Scorpius: Why? I never asked! And besides I can handle this on my own!  
Widow: Cmon defeating four Power Rangers isn’t that easy! Let me even out the odds!  
(Widow then charges at the Rangers)  
Widow: Haiyah! (Attacks the Rangers)  
(Widow then uses her web powers to web the Rangers up)  
Widow: It seems like you’re all TANGLED up! (Webs the Rangers)  
Luz: Ahhhhh!!! (Gets webbed up)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Gets webbed up)  
Gus: Helppppp!!!! (Gets webbed up)  
Eda: Hey what’s going on! (Gets webbed up)  
(The four of them are on the ground incapacitated now that they’re webbed up)  
Scorpius: Haha you guys are all webbed up now! Now destroying you guys will be much more easier! (Prepares his stinger)  
(All of a sudden Widow then runs up to him and interrupts him)  
Widow: (Caresses him rather flirtingly) But wait isn’t there something you want to say to me? (Looks at him seductively)  
Scorpius: No but I do want to say to you to get off of me!  
(As both Scorpius and Widow are distracted Eda uses her staff to cut herself free)  
Eda: (Quietly cuts herself from the web) Alright I’m good. (Whispers softly) Now to let you guys free while they’re distracted………..  
(Eda then uses her magic to break Luz, Willow and Gus free)  
Scorpius: What is it you want from me Widow!  
(Eda then uses her staff to shoot a fireball at them)  
Scorpius and Widow: Ahhhhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Eda: While you two were busy talking we broke ourselves free! Maybe you guys need to learn to pay attention a little better! (Points staff at both of them)  
Scorpius: Noooo!!!! (Looks at Widow with an angry expression) You let them escape it’s all your fault!  
Widow: But my dear…………….  
Scorpius: Don’t my dear me you’ve got some explaining to do! (Turns his attention to the Rangers) You guys are safe for now!   
(Scorpius then opens a portal and enters it along with Widow)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power down! (De-morphs)  
Willow: Well that was strange.  
Gus: Yup and all that fighting has made me hungry! So Willow ready to go to our pizza hangout?  
Willow: Well after all the destruction they caused I don’t think it’ll be open so soon.  
Eda: Hey kids if you wanna eat the pizza so bad why not we call in and have it at my place!  
Luz: Yeah that would be awesome! You know what they say the more the merrier! And look at the bright side your quarterly friend gathering just got bigger!  
Gus: Guys as much I like you all but…………….. it’s just I don’t feel comfortable with this new tradition. It’s always been just Willow and myself and……………..  
Willow: Cmon Gus it’ll be fun! Like what Luz says the more the merrier! What are we waiting for let’s chow down on some pizza!  
Luz, Willow and Eda: Yeah!!!   
(Gus sighs under his breath)  
(Scene then moves to The Owl House where everyone is enjoying their pizza)  
King: Yeahhhhh pizza!!!! (Grabs a slice and quickly runs off)  
(Luz then opens a pizza box and talks to Eda)  
Luz: Hey Eda how come you never told me that you guys had pizza here in The Boiling Isles? And why did we order it in the middle of town instead of just sending it directly here?  
Eda: Well for starters I’m still wanted by the Emperor’s Coven so if I ordered pizza directly here they would know where I live and I’ll get caught! Secondly pizza is really expensive here in the Isles and it’s really bad for my figure. Trust me when age catches up you really have to watch what goes into your tummy.   
Luz: I see!   
(Luz then looks at the pizza and notices that there are moving eyeballs and tentacles on it which are still wriggling)  
Luz: AHHHHHHH!!!!! (Shuts the pizza box in fear) You know what I am not in the mood for pizza right now so I’ll just pass.  
(Luz then walks up to Willow who is enjoying a slice)  
Luz: Hey Willow so enjoying your pizza?  
Willow: Well apparently yes. It’s fun to have pizza with more company.   
Luz: Yeah pizza’s the best when you’re sharing it with a lot of people!  
King: (Eyes on Willow’s plate which has a slice of pizza on it) Can I have that?  
Willow: (Sympathises with King) Alright sure!  
(King then immediately snatches the pizza slice from Willow and gobbles it up)  
King: Thank you my loyal subject! Fuel me with pizza!!!! (Continues gobbling it with joy)  
Luz: Hey where’s Gus?  
Willow: Not sure haven’t seen him.  
(Luz then looks around and sees Gus outside of the house looking longingly at his pizza slice)  
Luz: Hey let me catch up with you later Willow.  
(Luz then goes up to Gus and talks to him)  
Luz: Hey Gus what’s up? I know something’s wrong just tell me.  
Gus: Alright the truth is…………. I was looking forward to today as it was the day I got to spend time with just Willow. But then you came along and Ms Eda came along and now the one day I get to spend time with just her which doesn’t come along very often is ruined. I spent a lot of time preparing for today and it all just disappeared. (Sighs)  
Luz: Gus you should’ve been open with me about it if not I would’ve just let you two hang out together instead. Besides if I knew the pizza here was so scary I wouldn’t have joined you in the first place but that’s not the point! The thing is why was just hanging out with her so important to you? Do you like her?  
Gus: Yes…………….. actually no……………….. actually………………… you know what the truth is Willow was my first friend I ever made at Hexside. Nobody wanted to be friends with me because I skipped a few grades and everyone didn’t want to be friends with the ‘little kid’. And she was the only one who approached me and tried to be my friend. So that’s why I valued my friendship with her.   
Luz: Awww that’s so sweet. I didn’t know that she meant so much to you. That’s why you wanted to spend time with her so much! You just wanted to show your appreciation for her.  
Gus: Yeah! Besides I’m pretty sure you know that feeling of just wanting to show someone that you care.  
Luz: Yeah……………………. I know how that feels………………….. (Subtly blushes)  
Gus: Maybe we should go inside.  
Luz: Yeah! It’s getting kinda warm out here.  
(Scene then moves to the Emperor’s throne room where Scorpius is talking to Widow whilst Lilith and Warden Wrath are working on the white owl gem)  
Lilith: Is anything working? (Looks at Warden Wrath working on it)  
Warden Wrath: No. (Keeps on trying to do something)  
(As both Lilith and Warden Wrath are talking Scorpius and Widow are discussing)  
Scorpius: Hey Widow I wanna ask you what was all that for?! I could’ve destroyed the Rangers but you had to barge in! Explain!  
Widow: My my Scorpius you just don’t get it do you?! I can’t hide it anymore okay! The truth is that I love you and I want to be by your side when you destroy The Boiling Isles and possibly rule it!  
Scorpius: (Pushes Widow away) What?! Why would I ever want to be with you all I know is that every time someone falls in love with you Widow you end up webbing them and eating them alive! Why would I fall for such simple tricks! That’s why your name is Widow because that’s what you’ll be for the rest of your life!  
Widow: (Brushes Scorpius seductively) But the thing is unlike the others you’re different! All those men I loved before were all weak they were all so dumb so spineless! But you’re not like that you’re strong you’re intelligent and you are a great leader! I only ate them because they were not worthy but you are! You’re everything I see in a man Scorpius!  
Scorpius: So? I don’t need someone by my side when I rule The Boiling Isles I can have all the power I want for me, myself and I!  
Widow: But think about it if we work together we would be unstoppable! With your strength and your poison and with my webs and my charm we will be the new Emperor and Empress of the Isles and no one will be the wiser. And it’s boring if you have no one to share the power with.  
Scorpius: You know what Widow you’re right! If we work together we can take over The Boiling Isles! How did I not see that let’s go to Bonesborough and wreak havoc and most importantly destroy the Power Rangers! Today Bonesborough, tomorrow The Boiling Isles!  
Widow: And after we succeed we can plan our honeymoon!  
Scorpius: Why plan a honeymoon when we have the entire Boiling Isles to ourselves! And also plan the décor. We will be under new management soon haha!  
(Both Scorpius and Widow then summon a portal to prepare their course of action)  
(Meanwhile Warden Wrath and Lilith who have been overhearing their conversation the entire time comment on what just happened)  
Warden Wrath: Awww that’s so sweet! The joy of love which brings everyone together. Why can’t it be me and your sister ruling The Boiling Isles together instead?  
Lilith: Firstly dream on you can’t and will never win my sister over! And secondly this is why I never dated. Love just makes you blind and dumb! Besides they are planning treason so I should be stopping them but maybe I’ll let them do the dirty work for me. (Smiles evilly)  
(Scorpius and Widow are then at Bonesborough wreaking havoc)  
Widow: Hahahahaha!!! (Shoots webs all around)  
(The citizens all run away in terror)  
Scorpius: My dear Widow what do you plan to do to this town? You decide!  
Widow: Hmmmm I’m going for a little bit of………… burnt and destroyed!!  
Scorpius: Just what I was thinking! Guess we were really compatible for each other!  
(Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda then arrive at the scene already in Ranger form)  
Eda: You two again?  
Willow: We stopped in the middle of a pizza party for this?!  
Gus: C’mon let’s get them!  
Scorpius: Haha let’s see if you can best the both of us! You can’t tear us apart!  
Widow: My webs may be stronger than steel but our love is even stronger! Right Scorpius? (Strokes him gently)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Ughhhhhh!!!! (Disgusted reaction)  
(Luz then thinks of a way to beat them both whilst trying to make up for Gus)  
Luz: Gus, Willow you guys go for spider lady while me and Eda go for the scorpion guy! Got it?  
Willow, Gus and Eda: Got it!  
(The Rangers then split up and follow the plan)  
Luz: Haiyah!!! (Attacks Scorpius)  
Scorpius: Ahhhhh!!!! (Gets hit)  
Eda: Let’s see if you like this! (Conjures up a rock)  
(The rock then hits Scorpius)  
Scorpius: AHHHHHHH!!!! (Gets hit)  
(Meanwhile Willow and Gus are fighting off Widow)  
Willow: Haiyah! (Attacks Widow)  
Gus: Let’s see you like a taste of this! (Shoots at Widow using his crossbow)  
Widow: Nooooo!!!!! (Gets hit)  
Gus: Alright Willow great job!   
Willow: What can I say we work well as a team.  
Widow: Not so fast!  
(Widow then uses her web to web up Willow causing her to get stuck)  
Willow: Ahhhhhh!!!!! (Gets webbed up) Help!!! (Tries to break free but to no avail)  
Widow: Haha your friend is trapped Blue Ranger! And after she becomes my dinner you’ll be next!  
Willow: Help!!!!! (Tries to break free)  
(This causes Gus to get mad and he develops an adrenaline spike)  
Gus: If you wanna eat her you have to go through me first!  
(Gus then summons his FloatyBoard)  
Gus: FloatyBoard engage! (Gets on the board and flies towards Widow)  
(Gus then continuously shoots at Widow whilst he’s hovering around)  
Widow: Ahhhhhh!!!!!!! Stop it!!!!! (Gets pelted by Gus’s arrows)  
(Gus then charges up his crossbow)  
Gus: Alright time to shift it into super mode!  
(Gus then shoots a super powerful shot at Widow whilst flying towards her defeating her)  
Gus: Take this! (Shoots at Widow)  
Widow: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
(Gus then quickly cuts Willow from the webbing)  
Willow: Gus you saved me!  
Gus: Hey anything for a friend.  
Willow: Thank you Gus you’re such a great friend! (Hugs Gus)  
(Gus is pleasantly surprised as Willow hugs him. He decides to enjoy the moment)  
(Meanwhile Luz and Eda are fighting Scorpius)  
Scorpius: Haha take this! (Hits Luz with his stinger)  
Luz: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
Eda: Hey Luz show this guy who’s a real witch!  
Luz: Right! BroomStaff engage! (Summons BroomStaff)  
(Luz then rides her BroomStaff and continuously shoots Scorpius with magic)  
Scorpius: Ahhhhhh!!!!!! (Gets pelted continuously)  
(Luz then continues pelting Scorpius and then makes one round back)  
Luz: And that’s how you kill a scorpion!  
Scorpius: Noooooo!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
(The four of them then reunite)  
Gus: Yeahhhh great job guys!  
Luz: Yup two less bad guys!  
(Lilith then appears from a portal)  
Lilith: As much as I don’t want to do this destroying you guys is still my main priority! (Chants) ‘Give this beast a second chance make his body more enhanced with my heart as cold as ice abomination get up and RISE!’  
(Both Widow and Scorpius then grow up to 50 feet)  
Scorpius: Haha now we have a better view of The Boiling Isles!  
Widow: It’s so beautiful! Just like our love!  
Eda: Ughhhhhh time to put these lovebirds out!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: It’s Zord time!  
(The four of them then summon their Zords forming their respective Megazords)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Haiyah!  
(They then start attacking Widow and Scorpius. Widow uses her web to trap Eda’s Megazord)  
Widow: Take this! (Webs up Eda’s Megazord)  
Eda: Oh nooooo!!! (Tries to break free)  
Luz: Oh no Eda’s stuck!  
(Scorpius then tries to attack the trio with his tail)  
Gus: Hey you guys thinking what I’m thinking?  
Luz: What?  
Willow: Use his tail?  
Gus: Yeah! You know me so well!  
Willow: What are we waiting for let’s do it.  
(The trio then grabs Scorpius’s tail and flings him towards Widow)  
Scorpius: Whoaaaaa……….. (Gets grabbed by the tail and tossed)  
(He gets tossed towards Widow causing them both to tumble down)  
Scorpius and Widow: Ahhhhhh!!!! (Falls to the ground)  
(They then release Eda free from the webs)  
Eda: Alright guys you know what to do!  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Power up!  
(They then energise their staffs and shoot at both Widow and Scorpius defeating them)  
Scorpius and Widow: NOOOOOO!!!!! (Falls to the ground and explodes)  
Luz, Willow, Gus and Eda: Yeahhhh!!!!  
(The next day Gus then arrives at The Owl House)  
Gus: Alright guys you said you guys wanted me to meet with you. What’s it about?  
Luz: The thing is since you told me about what happened yesterday we decided to make it up to you.  
Eda: So we set you up on a lunch date with Willow at the tavern nearby! Just you and her.  
Gus: Wait what where is she? Thank you guys so much I don’t know how to repay you!  
King: Well what are you waiting for she’s right there waiting for you? Move it!  
Gus: Oh!!!! (Quickly runs off)  
Luz, Eda and King: Ahhhhhhh love!!! (Smiles and laughs with one another)  
THE END


End file.
